The Jade and Onyx Arc, Part Two: The Exposed
by Amy47101
Summary: Jade has been taken hostage by Kristoff and Andrew, leaving the dexholders with confusion and a comatose Red. As Green temporarily takes charge of the dexholders, Onyx struggles under the two-week time period he has to find Jade. When a girl as mysterious as Orange suddenly appears and Opal reunites with Onyx, the horrid truth behind the N.O. will be exposed.
1. The Comatose

**So I'm now writing Part Two of the Jade and Onyx Arc. Lets relapse:**

**Yellow was returned to the dexholders unharmed.**

**Yellow has been showing signs of new powers. What is the light she attacked the shadows with in Part One? Are her mysterious dreams just coincidences? If not, what are they, really?**

**Apparently, Kristoff(the blond detective) has been effected by something called 'The Darkening'. Be noted: He's a level 2. But what does that mean?**

**Onyx may or may not have an ability to destroy the Darkening.**

**A mysterious boy named Orange appeared. Apparently, he has Viridian forest powers. He was gifted with speed and the ability to block teleportation. Does he have more talents?**

**In exchange for Red's safety and the release of a person named Opal, Jade handed herself over to Kristoff and Andrew to work for the N.O. Who's Opal? And what the heck is the N.O.?**

**Two weeks time for Onyx to rescue Jade. Time starts...**

**NOW.**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon or Witch and Wizard, which this story is loosely based off of.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Jade and Onyx Arc_

_Part Two_

_The Exposed._

o.0.o.0.o

_As declared by The One Who is the Leader, he who has obliterated all passive and blind forces of the world, hereby declares all music(with the exception of Beethoven, Bach, Mozart, and others) ILLEGAL and VOID OF MEANING._

_Any who listens to music(including, but not limited to, Simple Plan, Fall Out Boy, Fun., Imagine Dragons, and others) will be ARRESTED. Anyone who is caught playing instruments(including, but not limited to, guitars of any form, drums, electric keyboards, and bass's) will be ARRESTED. Anybody caught playing PROPER instruments(including, but not limited to, the piano, violin, harp, and others) without a license will be ARRESTED._

_-As declared by The One who Writes Degrees_

_By THE ONE WHO IS THE LEADER_

o.0.o.0.o

There was a long heavy silence as Onyx sat in the waiting room.

Frantically, Yellow was trying to contact everyone to come to Celadon Hospital immediately, for Red was here and doctors still haven't come out to tell them what wea going on. So far, she managed to get the Unova, Johto, and Hoenn dexholders here, and the Sinnoh dexholders has reported just entering the city.

Nervously, his leg was bouncing up and down, as if he had restless leg syndrome or something. He also couldn't seem to keep his hands still. He would fold them, then move them to the arms of the chairs, then move them again. He kept glancing at Jade's bag and his own backpack, wanting so badly to start hacking into video cameras for clues Jade's whereabouts. He knew that Opal was in Kanto, but also knew that she was a strong fifteen-year-old. As long as she found shelter and help for whatever hell the N.O. put her through, she could survive. She was a fighter.

They all were.

The Sinnoh dexholders walked through, and Crystal stated that Yellow was going to explain once they were all here while Platinum folded up her little umbrella that barely kept the trio dry. Onyx glanced outside. Only Blue and Green was left to come. He could feel the suspicious glances that was cast his way. He continued to watch the rain fall.

How he hated the rain. Everything bad happens with the rain. Every bad fucking event in his life... Happened under the rain. Opal liked the rain. She would always try to drag him out into the rain just to splash in puddles and sing as loud as they could.

That was, before that became illegal.

Everything seemed to be crashing down around him. Opal could be dying. Jade was Arceus knows where. And he didn't even want to know the status of the Resistance right now.

And it was raining. He hated the rain.

"What's going on?!" Blue asked, breathless as she skidded to a stop in front of Yellow. She was dripping wet from the rain. Green hurried to her side as Yellow stood.

"Kristoff... I don't even know." Yellow stated.

"The Darkening." Onyx stated, speaking for the first time as he turned to look at them. Something inside him stirred, and he was suddenly very angry. Very angry that they had to haul themselves here for their help, angry that Jade gave herself up for Red and Opal, angry that those detectives painted him and her as absolutely evil people, and angry that he now had to explain himself to them. "Your little detectives? Yeah. Assholes captured Red and held him as a hostage against me and Jade. Hope you appreciate that Jade handed herself over to them for him in return."

He returned his gaze to the window. They were silent. He wanted them to say something. He wanted to fight them. He wanted to make them feel horrible about themselves, make them feel guilt and sorrow and pain. Anything to get this anger out of him. He gazed at his reflection, glaring back at him.

"Onyx," he heard someone say. He couldn't quite place the voice. Anger was confusing him. "Do you understand this is how we felt, when you took Yellow?"

"Do you understand," he shot back. "That Yellow got fed? Given clean water? A place to sleep at night? Fuck," he slammed his hands down, as he whipped around, facing them. "_We gave her contact with you!"_

"Whoa," Gold stood up. Onyx briefly registered that it was Black he snapped at. "Don't be snapping at everyone, alright?"

Onyx felt the anger grow and suddenly, felt something change. He turned back towards the glass and felt his stomach drop as he glanced at his reflection. He reached up, with shaking fingers, and pulled the beanie down over his ears. He stood, shoved past Black and nearly plowed down Green, and left the room.

There was a brief silence.

"D-Don't be mad at him." Yellow said. "He... He was right. Kristoff and Andrew aren't good men. You should've seen him after they took Jade..." she swallowed. "Onyx just looked broken. There's a lot going on with him. What, I don't know, but we need to... just..."

"Handle the situation gently?" Crystal asked. Yellow nodded.

"They aren't bad people, you know." she said quietly. "I-I say that we just set all judgement aside and listen, okay? I mean, we can't just judge them simply based off of their actions. If we did that before... Imagine what we'd be."

"We certainly wouldn't be sitting in the same room right now." Gold chuckled.

"White'd probably be avoiding me like the plague." Black laughed. "Do you even wanna know what our first conversation was?"

"Someone messed up along the lines for a commercial." White smiled. "I needed a male and female Tepig... but only had a female. Black was shouting over a cliff and I nearly attacked him so I could use his Tepig to complete the job."

"Then I essentially destroyed an entire set battling a Galvantula." Black stated.

"Blue hit on me when I first met her." Green stated, crossing his arms. "We were in the sky and about to fight Team Rocket."

"I wouldn't call it _hitting _on him." Blue stated. Green shot her a flat look. "What? It was an _observation."_

"I was going to save Crystal from death. But Silver," Gold glared mockingly at the redhead. "Beat me to it."

"Then they argued. I couldn't believe they were the people Prof. Oak chose for a pokédex."

"Then it was revealed we both _stole _the dex!" Gold laughed. Ruby and Sapphire glanced at each other.

"Pansy." Saphire stated.

"Barbarian." Ruby shot back.

"Flirting!" Emerald exclaimed. Both glared at him. The blond shrugged. "What? I thought we were just saying random words!"

"Mistaken identity." Pearl said. "Enough said." Dia nodded in response.

"But I think," Blue chimed in. "The one who tops us all is Yellow. You wanna know what everyone outside of me thought when they first met Yellow?" the juniors nodded curiously. Blue paused, as if to be dramatic, then grinned. "They thought she was a boy!" she laughed at their reactions, open-mouthed shock, their gaze moving to Yellow as they tried to imagine her as a male. Blue grinned. "C'mon. Imagine Yellow five years ago. Cover up the ponytail and she's look like a young boy!"

"Anyways," Yellow stated, going red from all the attention on her. "We should just listen to Onyx. We don't need to completely trust him... But just listen. His friend is missing, and I want to help him find her."

"Miss Yellow?" she snapped her head up at the doctor who addressed her.

"Yes?" she asked, standing up.

"You friend, Red, fell into a comatose state." There was a collective gasp as everyone heard this. Their leader, in a coma? Impossible! Yellow blinked like a noctowl, as if not completely taking in the information.

"Red... comatose?" she asked, voice shaking. "What... How?! He had no visible injuries... and his vital signs were fine! What... What on earth?" she just fell back into her seat, rubbing her hands over her face.

"It doesn't have to be an injury to cause a coma. In his case, it was shock." he paused, looking at them. "He experienced something traumatizing. Something caused him to dislocate his arms, both of them, and pop both knees out of place. We managed to fix his arms and legs, but he most likely went into shock at what he experienced, then fell into a coma from the pain."

"Is he going to wake up?" Green asked as Blue comforted Yellow.

"Relatively speaking, he could wake up in a few hours or a few days. It's rare for people to go into coma's due to shock, but when they do, their coma's don't last much longer than a week or two." he paused. "I suppose the best thing you can do right now is wait."

o.0.o.0.o

"Onyx," the brunette looked up, glancing at Green as he walked through.

"Well." Onyx stated bluntly, watching as he walked over to the coffeemaker and pouring a cup. "You're the last person I expected to come searching for me." a pause. "How's Red?"

"Comatose from shock." Green answered. "They think he'll wake up in a week or so, though." another pause. "Black was right." Green stated. He nodded to the coffeemaker, as if asking if he wants anything. Onyx simply shook his head, but grinned.

"You gotta dollar? I get my caffeine via pop." Green stared at him stoically. Onyx shrugged.

"Black was right." he stated again. "We understand how you feel, but you don't seem to get that."

"Yeah, but it's my fault she's gone." Onyx shot back. "I mean, think about it. I let her trade herself. I could've done that. I wasn't fast enough to stop him. I just... I wasn't _good _enough. For anything." he sighed. "And this is what I get, I suppose."

"So you're giving up on her?"

"Fuck that!" Onyx swore. "Listen. I'm sorry about taking Yellow, honestly, I am. But you wanna know why we took her?" Green sat across from him, cup in hand. "Because Hope, Jade's Eevee and partner, was suffering from a severe wound. It was infected and all nasty. We knew that if we took her to a center, they'd tell us there's no helping her. But then, we heard about the legendary Amarillo del Bosque Verde, AKA, Yellow." he paused.

"We knew that she'd be able to help Hope. But we also knew the N.O. was on our tails. If we asked for her help directly, you wanna know what'd they do?" he stared grimly at Green for a moment. "They'd capture her to test her powers, then capture anyone and anything associated with her, because she was now associated with us." he leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling. "I'd say they'd take your juniors and use them for testing. You, Blue, and Red would be hung as an example. Your parents and relatives would never get your bodies back. You'd never be reported as dead. Only missing. Forever."

Green didn't know how to exactly respond to that. It was quite a story, but he had no idea if it was even true or not. As far as he knew, he had recently become fairly mutual on the subject of trusting these two. True, he was concerned for the health of Onyx when he went low, but everyone was. It was a terrifying thing to see someone on the verge of death. He saw Kristoff before he ran off. He knew what he saw, but wasn't quite willing to admit that he saw it. He had to be hallucinating.

But that would also have to mean that Yellow, Jade, Onyx, and apparently Blue were having the same hallucination.

"No way," Onyx said, chuckling, then lowering his voice. "You saw the effects of the Darkening as well, Green?"

"If I had," Green stated, looking at the brown liquid in his cup that he had barely touched. "What concern of it is it to you?"

"There are three species in this world." Onyx said. "Humans, pokémon, and one more. Let me ask you," Onyx stated. "Do you know what that third species is?"

"There is no third." Green responded. "There is simply humans and pokémon."

"I see. So you think along the lines of black and white. You don't think there could be a gray, Green?"

"Are you saying a mix between pokémon and humans? That's biologically and genetically impossible."

"Are you sure on that one, Green?"

"We'll help you search for Jade." Green cut in, deciding to change the topic as he had no idea what Onyx was talking about and he was acting as if he was teasing him. Green did not like being teased. "But in return, you need to tell us everything. Anything we ask, you answer us."

"You the leader or something till Red wakes up?" Onyx asked.

"Yes." Green stated.

"We're all just kids. Kids, but extraordinary kids." Onyx stated, laughing as he stood. "I've got something to show you, though. Come on." Onyx led Green back to the waiting room where everyone else stood. Yellow was missing, but Green assumed that she went to see Red. "So!" Onyx stated, stopping at his backpack. "I have this feeling, you know? Like ya'll don't trust me. But I have a question for you. Do the pokémon professors give bad people the title of 'pokédex holder'?"

There was a silence. Everyone was unsure if it was rhetorical question, but he plopped down, digging through his bag.

Suddenly, a familiar beeping came from there various bags and pockets. Everyone pulled out their pokédex in surprise, glancing the screen. Onyx grinned, pulling out is hand out of his bad, holding a pokédex.

"Name, Onyx Kokuyōseki. Dexholder of the Tolerin region, given under Prof. Maple." he grinned. "See? We're a part of the same team. And as much as some of you may hate it," his grin grew as he pulled out three more dexes. "Jade, Opal, myself... we have been all along."

o.0.o.0.o

_Dancin' around the lies we tell, dancin' around big eyes as well. Even the comatose they don't dance and tell. We live in cities you'll never see on screen. Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things. Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams. And you know, we're on each other's team._

o.0.o.0.o

_Team_

_Lorde_

o.0.o.0.o

**And thus, the beginning of a new story! So a little short, but I promise that the chapters will get longer! We reached 82 reviews on part one, which is approximately nine more reviews than the older version! Hope you continue to read, and enjoy!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	2. The Story

**Hello! Welcome back to part two! Honestly, I've been having a lot of ideas about this as of late, and honestly, I'm not sure _what _I wanna do! Hahaha!**

**So, rant time: Me got dared to watch Corpse Party by my friends. So I watched it(subbed). I only made it to, like, episode 2, but continued to read the wiki. I kept thinking a lot of the voices were strikingly familiar, so I googled their voice actors and got the shock of my life.**

**Voice actor for Pikachu is the voice actor for the murderous little girl/main antagonist, Sachiko.**

**O.O=Childhood ruined.**

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon or Witch and Wizard, which this story is lightly based off. I only own Jade and Onyx.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Jade and Onyx Arc_

_Part Two_

_The Exposed_

o.0.o.0.o

One at a time.

One after another.

Each of the dexholders went into the hospital room that had a comatose Red, sleeping somewhat peacefully. It was a simple theory, really, something stupid that Onyx had brought up:

"I read somewhere," he had claimed. "That if loved ones or friends talk to the victim of a coma, he or she will snap out of it quicker."

So, despite the initial shock of finding out Onyx was a dexholder, despite the fear of the unknown, despite everything, they went in, one at a time with Yellow staying the entire time, under doctors orders, and spoke. No one was quite sure what was said, only assumed a simple 'hello, it's..." and they stated something.

"I'm heading in." Onyx stated once Green exited. There was a long pause, some glances cast to each other, but no one objected. Onyx walked in, shutting the door behind him. Yellow was at Red's bedside, holding his hand, barely acknowledging Onyx's presence. "Hey."

"H-Hey." Yellow stated back, not looking up.

"You gonna be okay?" Onyx asked, standing next to the bedside, next to Yellow. Yellow looked down.

"I-I dunno." she stated. "I-I wasn't strong enough. My powers aren't good enough. I couldn't drive off the shadows... and that's why Red is in a coma." she sniffled, bowing her head as her voice began to shook. "I-I-I like him. Really like him. A-A-And I almost killed him. I-I'm s-such a h-h-horrible person!"

"No you're not." Onyx stated, grabbing a chair and pulling it up next to her "Why would you think that? You're plenty strong on your own. You didn't almost kill him. You did what you could."

"But it wasn't enough." Yellow whimpered. Onyx sat there awkwardly for a moment, before reaching up and rubbing her head comfortingly. Yellow blinked, looking at him.

"You," Onyx said. "Are a lot like my little sister. You're the same age, you know. Based on looks and personality, everyone would say I'm crazy."

"Sister?" Yellow asked. "She's fifteen?"

"Yeah. And physically, very small. Like you. But despite her size, she's a hell of a little firecracker." Onyx chuckled, lowering his hand. He folded them in front of him, leaning his head on his hands. "But she's steadfastly devoted to her friends." his eyes grew distant. "All honesty, no matter what that useless bastard did, I honestly don't think she ever gave up on him." Yellow blinked.

"Him?" she asked. Onyx blinked, then chuckled.

"She has brown hair like me, right?" he smiled lightly, pointing to his head. "I haven't seen her in a while... Arceus, has it been two years or three? I couldn't tell you. Cherry blossom opal pink eyes... Her namesake."

"Namesake?" Yellow asked, suddenly shaking.

"Yeah. Her name is Opal." Onyx said this nonchalantly. He let out a sigh, then stood. "Sorry if I invaded your personal space there. But something similar happened with Opal before we got separated and I kinda went into a big-brother mode."

"N-No. You're fine." Yellow said with a shaky smiled.

"I've got something to say to Red as well." Onyx said. "First off, I'm so, so sorry for kidnapping Yellow. Jade's gone now, so I get it. Jade's my best and closest friend. She's been taken by the N.O. But I promise, we had completely noble and legitimate reasons for making it look like a kidnapping." he paused. "And wake up soon, you moron." he closed his eyes. "Falling into a coma... Idiot, you've got a wonderful girl here waitin' for ya." he smirked, opening his eyes. "I need a blackmail picture of you two."

"You sound like Blue." Yellow said. Onyx grinned cheekily.

"Don't be doing anything naughty with Red's _prone _and _utterly defenseless _body."

"O-Onyx..." Yellow muttered embarrassingly as Onyx winked, giving a thumbs up.

"But I won't tell nobody if you do." he snickered.

"Onyx!" she exclaimed, completely red to the face. Onyx simply smiled, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Yellow turned back to Red, sighing.

Onyx confirmed it. That feeling she felt when he was going low, that the girl was close to him, they were true. Onyx described the girl to a tee. Those dreams were no normal dreams. But what were they, then? Visions? But Opal _saw _her.

Slowly, she reached up with her hands and covered her mouth. Honestly, it was strange having it being confirmed. Her powers truly were growing and expanding into something she was quite sure she was never going to have to go through since the "synchronized spirits" became one of her abilities. But now it was happening again.

Slowly, she sighed, rubbing her temples. She needed to know what was going on. What should she do? Research? Well, that would be the most obvious answer. She slowly reached her hands out and gently grabbed Red's hand again.

"Hey, Yellow." she glanced up, seeing Blue walk in with a gentle smile on her face. "Visiting hours are going to be over soon. We're going to check into a hotel. Are you gonna come?"

"Y-Yeah. I will. Just give me a minute."

"He'll be fine." Blue stated. "I mean, he's not called the Fighter for nothing."

"I know."

"And it seems like everyone is supporting you now." she stated. "So smile. Onyx is going to tell us what's going on, your boyfriend will wake up fine, and we're going to get Jade back. Okay?" Yellow smiled lightly.

"Okay." Blue patted her shoulder in a sisterly manner and smiled.

"See you later, Red. Wake up soon, because I-"

"Need some blackmail photos." Yellow smiled. Blue looked slightly shocked.

"Wha-? Me?! Yellow, have you no faith in your friend?"

"No. Onyx said something very similar." Yellow laughed lightly. "You two would probably be great friends." Blue looked surprised for a moment, then a mischievous grin grew on her face.

"Well, then. Onyx and I have a lot to discuss, then. Ho, ho, ho!" Yellow smiled at Blue as she walked out of the room. She glanced at the clock then sighed. Five minutes till the end of visiting hours. She turned back to Red, smiling lightly.

"Hey Red." she said. "Visiting hours are going to be done soon. So I've got to go. I'll come back as soon as I can, okay?" She paused for a moment as she stood, then slowly leaned down, planting a tentative kiss on his forehead.

o.0.o.0.o

"How-?!" Onyx stared in awe at the luxury hotel in front of him. "How in the name of Giratina's hellcrater can you afford this?!"

"It's nothing." Platinum stated. "If I am to stay in a hotel, I will not sleep in one of those backwash _holes."_

"You're payin'?" Onyx asked as they walked inside. Platinum nodded, gathering a single room key.

"I got the penthouse. It's rather large... and I figured strengths in numbers." Platinum stated. They continued walking towards the elevator, but something caught Onyx's attention.

"Platinum." he stated. "Tell me. Are the pools in places like this heated?"

"Of course." she scoffed. Onyx blinked, then a wild grin broke out on his face.

"I'm going in!" he nearly shouted making a beeline for the door. Green snatched the collar of his shirt, glaring.

"Stop acting like an idiot." he stated.

"But Greeeeeen!"

"Do you even have a swimsuit?" Blue asked. Onyx paused for a moment, thinking, as Green letting go of his collar.

"That's true." he pondered for a moment, then grinned. "Who's up for skinny-dipping?" half-the dexholders blanched at this while others just went completely red. Gold grinned.

"How," he stated with fake anime tears running down his face as he slung an arm around Onyx's shoulders. "Could I have ever doubted you?" Gold glanced at Crystal. "What do you say, Crys? Up for skinny-dipping?" Crystal's eyebrow twitched, and slowly, she reached out, grabbing both their heads, then slamming them together.

"I don't understand how the two of you can think about something so... _moronic _when we have more pressing problems!" Crystal scolded.

"Fine, fine! We can go in fully clothed!" Onyx exclaimed, holding up his hands in surrender as a large goose egg began to form where his head connected with Golds.

"That's not the issue-!"

"Now is not the _time." _Green stated in a low voice. "Stop goofing off, Onyx. You promised you'd tell us what's going on." Onyx sighed.

"Fiiiine." he turned as the elevator opened. Once everyone was inside, he grinned. "I'll go swimming later!"

o.0.o.0.o

Everyone sat down in the _enormous _penthouse that Platinum had rented. After they had ordered room service, and Onyx inhaled half a pizza, they patiently waited for the brunette to start talking.

"That was good." he stated, digging through his bag for a moment and pulling out a needle and a small vile. He pulled off the cap of the needle like it was nothing, and began drawing some liquid from the vile. "So," he said, lifting his shirt and jabbing the needle into his stomach, completely uncaring of the audience he had. "Where should I start?"

"Um... was that...?"

"Yup!" Onyx laughed, placing the vile back into it's small container and capping the needle, plopping both back in his bag. "I'ma druggie!" he laughed. "Humalog. Keeps the bloodsugar in check and all. Now that that's out of the way," he struck a dramatic pose. "Onto the drama!" Hope the Eevee crawled up onto the couch Onyx was, and the teen grinned, rubbing her head.

"Why would you kidnap Yellow?" Blue asked. Onyx grinned, flipping Hope onto her back and rubbing her belly.

"Green can answer that. We talked earlier and I don't wanna repeat myself."

"Essentially," Green stated. "Onyx claims that something called the N.O. was chasing them, and if they directly asked you, Yellow, for help, they'd assume that we were working with them. And then-"

"Ev-er-y-one diiiieeees~!" Onyx sang.

"W-What?" Pearl asked. Onyx looked up, smiling, then pointed at him.

"Testing," he moved his finger to Dia and Platinum. "Testing, she'd be hung." Black and White. "He'd be tested, she'd be hung." Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald. "Testing, testing, testing," Gold, Crystal, and Silver. "Testing, testing, testing, aaaaand your seniors, with the exception of Yellow, would be hung~!" he grinned wildly. "You should be groveling on your hands and knees, thanking me and begging me for forgiveness. We, essentially, saved your asses from a life of pain and torture!"

"H-How can you _laugh _about something like that?" Crystal asked. Onyx cast a long look at her, then moved his eyes back down to Hope. He flipped her over again and began rubbing behind her ears.

"Because," he shrugged. "You get used to it. Anyways, don't get me wrong, we initially wanted your help, not just for Hope."

"What else could you need?" Silver asked.

"Your _image." _Onyx said. "I got my dex when I was just a little kid. Prof. Maple was forced to put most of her research towards the N.O. and they thought they eliminated the chances of dexholders even _existing _in Tolerin. But they didn't know that we got them before Prof. Maple was forced to work for them." he grinned. "So, imagine if we had all of you on our side? Like it or not, you guys are freaking _legends. _Adults respect you, kids strive to be like you... and everyone wants to impress you. If we had you, even one of you, on our side... The N.O. would possibly have a whole entire _region _of people wanting to back us up. We'd crush them."

"Yeah, because a great way to get out help is to kidnap one of our friends, right?" Black muttered sarcastically. Onyx shot him a glance.

"Remember, Black, groveling and begging. I saved your ass from testing." Onyx grinned. "Besides, even if the threat of your impending doom wasn't looming over mine and Jade's head, would you really believe us if we knocked on your door and said 'Hey, our country is being taken over by a dictatorship and people are getting tortured in jail cells. Help us out, please?'." there was a long pause.

"Personally," Ruby said, leaning back. "I'd be convinced you were crazy and probably would've slammed the door in your face."

"Exactly. We had to get your attention. We needed a witness." his smile never faltered as his gaze moved to Yellow. "That wound you healed on Hope? Caused by the N.O."

"Y-You're saying you _wanted _me to see that?"

"Essentially. I mean, we have more to show you, but that's the main reason. Then we tell you our story, and you go home to Pallet. Happy reunion, whoo-hoo, and then," he folded his hands in front of him, eyes watering as he raised his voice an octave. "Red, we need to help them! Listen to what I they told me!"

"Erm..." Yellow blushed, looking down. Some snickers arose in the room as Onyx dropped the little act.

"But those N.O. bastards got to you first, so we had to change tactics." Onyx stated, going back to rubbing Hope behind the ears. "That little battle thing we did was just a test, really." he smiled at them. "You can tell a lot from a person simply by spending a few minutes with them. And then that little Fire or Ice thing was just to confirm our theories."

"Jade seemed to have pinpointed us pretty easily." Crystal recalled. Onyx's grin grew.

"Bingo, Pigtails." he said. "Although, we didn't exactly anticipate Kristoff going through his Awakening at that moment... and then he chased us down and the whole 'Jade in exchange for Red' thing..." he trailed off, then abruptly stood. "Holy shit!"

"What?!" Emerald exclaimed.

"Opal! That's what! That was the other half of the deal! In exchange for Jade, I get Red and Opal!" he whipped around, and began pacing, Hope wining as she realized her petter was gone. "So Orange said something about pink lightening over Cinnibar Island... that must've been where she landed. Well, holy fucks, why in Giritina's hellcrater am I still standing here? I've gotta get to Cinnabar!"

"We can't right now, Onyx." Green stated. "I've got more questions for you... and it's late. We're still trying to figure out what's going on."

"But she'd my sister! I can't just leave her there! Arceus knows what the N.O. did to her over three years!"

"We're exhausted Onyx. I understand your point of view, honest, but we can't." Green responded. "But if it will help, I'll call Blaine. He might be able to get to Cinnabar and find her. Give her a place to stay for the night." Onyx mulled this over for a minute.

"Fine." he plopped back down on the couch. "Last I saw her, she was physically small, like Yellow. She had brown hair and light pink eyes. Sorry, haven't seen her in three years, so I can't give you much else."

"That's fine." Green said as he left the room to make the call.

"You make it out like the N.O. are horrible people." Emerald said after the heavy silence passed. "Who are the N.O.?"

"First off," Onyx stated as Green walked back in.

"Blain said he'd go and look." Green stated. Onyx nodded.

"'N.O.' is just an abbreviation. They call themselves the 'New Order'. Like the name, they strive for order and cleanliness."

"That doesn't sound _so _bad." Crystal said.

"Really, now?" Onyx asked. "We have to have licenses to play music and instruments, and that's only instruments they deemed as 'proper'. Countless bands and singers have be outlawed. There is a uniform everyone in the country has to wear. And if you fail the test of orderliness and refuse to go through the procedure to get it fixed, you get jailed." he leaned back. "The Peacekeepers, which is like the N.O. police force, have a blackmarket going on. They know it's illegal, but The Leader, or, if ya wanna be proper, The One Who Is The Leader, okay's it so they continue working."

"A blackmarket?" Gold asked. "Like, are we talking illegal stuff like drugs or unlicensed beer and cigarettes or are we talking-"

"Pokémon and people too." Onyx cut in. "And they call the jails 'correctional facilities'. But there's nothing to correct. They're basically holding cells for kids on the blackmarket. You know, a 'you do me a favor, I'll do you a favor'. Peacekeepers pay the matron's a hefty sum, take ten or so kids, and they're never seen again."

"Onyx..." Yellow spoke up. "Do you... do you know if they do experiments in the jails? L-Like trying t-to combine pokémon and humans together as h-hybrids?" Onyx widened his eyes.

"I've had my suspicions... but I never thought they'd actually _try _it." Onyx stated. "How do you know this?"

"I-I saw it in a dream." Yellow said. "It was like... I dunno..." she swallowed. "I'm not sure how to describe it. It's like I was conscious but unconscious. Like I was there, but no one else could see me." she rubbed her temples. "It's hard to explain. But I was there and saw some men carry a girl over their shoulders out of a cell. She had eevee ears and a tail. She was d-dead." there was a small silence.

"Arceus, it pisses me off so much! Everyone in Tolerin, every single adult with the exception of a few... are completely _brainwashed _into thinking the N.O. is the way to go! Like this is all okay!" Onyx ranted as he clenched his fists tightly. "But not us."

"Who's us?" Blue asked.

"Us. Like, us, kids, teens, in general. We've still got that creative spark, that hope and the shamelessness that lets us dance and act like complete morons and not give a shit if anyone cares." he scowled. "But that doesn't _conform _to the New Order. So we get arrested. And sold. And barely fed."

"So what do you expect us to do?" Yellow asked. Onyx swallowed, then looked up from Hope, who had crawled onto his lap again.

"Help me find Opal and Jade. Then help us get rid of the N.O."

o.0.o.0.o

"That was noble of you." Green blinked from the book he was reading, glancing at Blue as she rolled over and sat up, blanket around her shoulders.

Green wasn't sure how it had come about, but the discussion of sleeping arrangements came. Platinum stated that there were a total of four bedrooms here with two beds a piece. Crystal immediately wanted to make it so that those of a separate gender could not sleep in the same room. But Blue, as if _prepared, _suggested pulling names. This led to the obvious argument that it was rigged, which Blue took offense too, to the point where it went something like this: Senior Privilege and Ladies First.

So Crystal and Yellow got one room, Platinum and White got another, Gold bunked with Black, Dia with Pearl, and Onyx and Silver took refuge on one of the many couches. Blue said she planned on sleeping on one of the couches, so Green assumed that he could take a room. When he later got up to go to sleep, he found her, fast asleep on one of the beds.

Though he wanted to ask her what this was all about, he opted out and decided to simply take the other bed. After a few initial tries of going to sleep, he realized that he couldn't, and decided to simply read instead.

"You know, calling Blaine and asking him to search for Opal?"

"We can't leave some girl just lost on Cinnabar." he responded. "I don't care who she is. The Cinnabar volcano is still active."

"Well, it was sweet."

"You said just a few moments ago that it was noble."

"It's both." Blue laughed as she plopped down next to him. He raised an eyebrow at this. Blue grinned back at him.

"What? Don't like my company?"

"Your company was fine when you were on the other bed, thank you." he said. Blue huffed, but didn't move.

"What're you reading so late?"

"I'm not even sure. I keep re-reading the same line over and over."

"Hummm..." Blue muttered, glancing over at the book. Uninterested, she sat back. "What do you think? A legit story or what?"

"Honestly," Green said. "I've heard of more farfetched. Team Galactic, for one. So this New Order isn't all that shocking."

"Well, yeah, it's plausible. But are we going to help them or what?" Blue asked. "I think we should try to get Jade back. It's fairly obvious that Onyx is going to hunt those two down, with or without us."

"I promised him we would. But I'm worried." Green said.

"About what?"

"When he was talking about us getting hung, he laughed it off, like it was no big deal."

"He was pretty jovial about it." Blue confirmed. "It must be a cover-up or something. Like... maybe he's hiding behind a smile and acting all happy to keep himself together. Judging by his story, a lot has happened to him. I wouldn't blame him."

"But no normal human being laughs off a death like that."

"But is it normal for a human being to become quiet and reclusive from being around death all the time?" Blue asked. "I'm referring to Jade. She's cold as ice. I'm guessing they've known each other for a long time. They've probably seen a lot of the same things. So they've probably both found ways to cope: Jade cold and stoic so that she's not hurt by her emotions when they do show, and Onyx happy and humorous so that he can hide what he truly feels. It's so they balance each other out."

"I see..."

"And now that they were forcibly separated, Onyx is probably gonna just plaster on more fakeness."

"So you trust him." Green stated. Blue looked at him for a long time.

"Honestly? I can't say. But I know what I saw in that forest and the fact that Jade is with them alone... It scares me. That's why I say we track her down and get her back." there was a pause.

"Go back to your own bed. I'm going to sleep." Green said. Blue pouted, but crawled out of the bed and went back to her own bed. Green turned off the lamp, laying on his back in order to get more comfortable.

Then he was rudely interrupted with a sudden weight falling on his arm.

Cracking open an eyelid, he groaned inwardly seeing that Blue was snuggling, _snuggling_, against him. He knew that there was something up her sleeve when she planned this.

"Arceus, Blue." he mumbled as he tried to move her off his arm. But no. Instead, the girl snuggled closer to him. Now he _knew_ she was doing this on purpose. "Blue!" he whispered harshly.

Nothing. No movements, no sounds but her steady breathing. He was contemplating his choices. It wouldn't take much for him to shove her off. Nothing was stopping him, nor was anything forcing him to sleep with Blue up against him.

Yet there was a small voice in the back of his head was saying that there was something, because if he truly didn't care, he would've shoved the girl off the bed.

Pushing the small voice away, he decided the only reason that he wasn't pushing Blue away was that he knew it would be horribly rude, and it wasn't like anyone was going to walk in on them. And even if someone did, they weren't doing anything inappropriate or _wrong. _Just sleeping. Next to each other. On the same bed.

He felt his face heat up uncharacteristically. Slowly, he swallowed, trying to calm his beating heart.

"Pesky woman." he muttered, closing his eyes to sleep.

He missed the small smile that crossed Blue's features as he drifted into a content sleep.

o.0.o.0.o

"Blaine! There's nothing here! We need to leave!"

"No. Green was adamant! There's a girl here, somewhere. We just have to find her!"

"Wait a minute... Blaine! I think we found something!" Blain lifted his electric lantern and followed the calls, and saw two of his volunteers around a huddled figure.

She was a small, frail-looking thing. In the light, he saw long, brown hair that fell so that, despite her sitting up, it was barely brushing the ground. Her clothes were ragged and she had no shoes or socks. She was curled with her knees to her chest, hands over her ears as she rocked back and forth, repeating something over and over.

"... I am searching for my big brother. They're after my big brother. They're going to capture him. I escaped from a hell. But they let me go." she sucked in a shaky breath. "My name is Opal Kokuyōseki. I am searching for my big brother. They're after my big brother. They're going to capture him. I escaped from hell. But they let me go."

o.0.o.0.o

_Patiently waiting for a boy worth believing, patiently waiting for a chance to believe. So don't believe me when I say this will pass, 'cause yes I'm guilty of praying this will last. Another moment would be all I need to fix your path so it led to me. You tell yourself it's just a feeling, just a feeling, you get when no one's around. So swallow your pride, say something more. Stop pretending you're fine, trying to ignore all that they left behind. We could settle the score. Start living for something worth dying for, what are you waiting for?_

o.0.o.0.o

_Just A Feeling_

_Paradise Fears_

o.0.o.0.o

**Woooooow. That turned out longer than I thought. Enjoy!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	3. The Grievers

**So here's chapter three of part two! I hope you enjoy!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon or Witch and Wizard, which this story is loosely based off of. She only owns Jade, Onyx, Opal, and Orange(who she forgot to mention the last two chapters). Sorry Orange!**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Jade and Onyx Arc_

_Part Two_

_The Exposed_

o.0.o.0.o

A young woman around eighteen years of age sat idly atop a tree, one white-booted leg laying across a branch, the other crossing over for modesty, despite the nighttime assuring that no people were out in the forest. She wore a light blue sweater-dress that fell to mid thight with loose sleeves that went off the shoulder and fell to her elbows. Over that she wore a black dress, a little shorter than the sweater, that went up to a collar. Two black bracelets hung at her wrists, one around each one, and yellow fanny pack hung from her waist.

Long, light brown, stick-straight hair fell to her mid-back, hair framing her face as a red headband sat behind her strangely shaped bangs, styled to look oddly like that of a certain dexholder that she knew was in Celedon city. A red pokéball was embroidered on the lower right hand corner of her black dress, a reminder of what she was and who she was fighting for.

Turquoise eyes opened, glancing to look at the shadow that had ensnared one of her wrists. Holding it up, she blinked, watching with amusement as it tried to tug her out of the tree. Slowly, her lips curled back into a snarl, successfully scaring the shadow away.

"Heeheehee!" she giggled, standing up with a surprising amount of grace and balance. "Seems we've got a Darkening here. And they're already tailing me? Heeheehee!" she smiled, leaping up the branches until she was at the top. "How rude! I just got here!" she smirked in the direction of Celedon. "But I may as well help her. Arceus knows they have enough trouble without the Darkened chasing them down for no _apparent_ reason."

With the surprising agility of a Meowth, the young woman leapt from the tree, landing on all fours. Then she sped off, closer and closer to from Celadon City.

o.0.o.0.o

Blue woke up for a moment, blinking blearily. She glanced at Green, sleeping peacefully beside her, his nose nestled into her hair, breathing lightly against her forehead. She smiled slightly as she felt his arm still around her, and she snickered. She couldn't wait to blackmail him into something, anything. It's be such a joy to see the look on his face. Hell, she wish she could see the look on his face when he woke up the next morning.

Slowly, she rolled out of bed to get some water. Green groaned in protest, but simply flopped onto his back. Blue giggled lightly again, though yawning slightly as she blinked blearily. She glanced around. She didn't quite remember her vision in the dark being so clear, but whatever.

She walked into the bathroom adjoining the bedroom, and blinked as the light didn't turn on. Whatever. She filled a small paper cup with water, looking up as she sipped from it. She choked on the water at her reflection. Gagging slightly, waiting for her throat to clear out, the looked in the mirror again. Slowly, she reached up to touch the top of her head, behind the crest of her bangs. Surely, it was a dream.

The cup of water dropped from her hand, clattering into the sink.

o.0.o.0.o

Onyx snapped his eyes awake. Something was off. Something was wrong.

Slowly, he stood up, looking around the dimly lit room, the only light being the morning sun drifting in from the floor to ceiling windows. He glanced around slowly, wondering what woke him so suddenly. He glanced at the reflections in the glass, catching Silver sleeping on the couch. He widened his eyes as he saw something shift by the redhead, and he whipped around, seeing a shadow looking alarmingly like Silver with slit eyes and mouth. It must have known that he was watching, because it slowly looked up. The slits for eyes curved upward while the mouth curved downwards, as if it was laughing at him.

Then it's hand plunged for the redheads chest.

Onyx was across the room in second, flaming fist through the shadow. It shrieked, and earsplitting sound, as it dissipated into thin air. Onyx let out a sigh of relief, looking at his fist, smoking slightly from the attack, then frowned. He hated having to reveal it in front of others, but it was the only way he could really think of destroying them.

He shot a glance to SIlver. He seemed fast asleep, but that was about to change.

"Yo, redhead, wake up!" Onyx shouted, grabbing his shoulder and flipping him off the couch. Silver tumbled onto the floor, waking up disgruntled, then glaring coldly at him.

"Why." It was a demand, not an question. Onyx didn't care though.

"Wake up your friends, we've got company." he said. "And not the good kind."

"What do you mean?"

"Wake up everyone, now!" Onyx shot back, impatience showing. Silver looked taken aback, then nodded. He bolted down the hallway, and Onyx turned to the nearest lamp. These things hated light with a passion. More light they have the more chance they have of escape. He yanked the chain, then yanked it again. No result. He glanced at the plug, seeing that it was plugged in.

Grabbing up his bag and Jade's, with Hope on his heels, he bolted around, flicking random light switches and pulling random cords, waiting for a lamp to come on. He even opened the fridge, hoping to be bathed in a frigid light. He got bathed in frigid air, but light was a no show.

"Did they cut the power?" he wondered aloud. He shook his head. No time for wondering, he had to get everyone out of bed! Out of this room!

He bolted around, slamming open doors and glancing in, only to move onto the next. He came across countless parlors and stuff of the sort, but if he didn't find a bedroom soon, he was going to go insane!

"Onyx!" He saw White running down the hallway with her hair down and her bag thrown over her shoulder. She was in her pajamas, her casual clothes sticking out of the pink purse. Platinum hurried alongside her, still in her nightgown, her bag and clothes in a similar state. " We were woken up by Silver, he seemed panicked, almost!"

"What on earth is going on?!" Platinum demanded.

"We're under attack. I'm trying to round everyone up. They cut the power in the room, I don't know what else is going on, if it's just the room or the entire hotel."

"You mean the attack or power outage?" White asked. Onyx paused.

"I think the attack is limited to us. Usually the N.O. doesn't bring in innocent people unless completely necessary." he stated grimly. He shoved the two bags into White's hands, then picked up Hope and passed her to Platinum. "Get out of here, now."

"Run? Can't we fight them?" Platinum asked, looking at the pokémon in her arms. Hope cried out her name in protest.

"Not you, no. Me?" Onyx grinned. "Sure." he glanced about. "Go, now. Get to the ground floor, outside if you can. You see any of the other dexholders, tell them the same thing, okay?" Platinum nodded obediently while White seemed hesitant. "Go!" Both girls nodded, bolting down the hallway.

Onyx turned around, running. What were they after? Him? No, they couldn't. They had Jade, and he was surrounded by people. Opal was an easier target than him, she was alone and confused, probably mentally unstable, physically unfit. A thought flitted across his mind. Could there be...? Was it even possible...?!

He bolted down the hallway. A couple people ran past, but his mind didn't register who it was. He had a sinking feeling who they were after.

o.0.o.0.o

Green was awoken to something getting knocked over.

He bolted up, seeing the lamp on the nightstand had toppled over onto the floor, shattering. Blue wasn't in the bed. Where was she?

Something flickered out of his perpetual vision and he whipped towards the movement.

"Blue?" he asked. The girl was known for her pranks. Surely she was simply taking advantage of his stressed out and completely paranoid mind to get a good scare in. He narrowed his eyes a bit. Something darted across the floor again. "Blue, stop this nonsense." He got on his knees to get a better vision of the room. Where was the pesky girl?

He widened his eyes as something flickered in the corner, eyes fixated on the spot. Something rose from the spot. It seemed to be shaped like Blue, similar outline. He assumed it was her. He expected her to smile, step out of the shadows, and laugh, saying: "_You caught me, Greeny!" _In which he would responded with, "_Don't call me that. Go back to bed."_

But instead, slits for eyes and mouths that looked eerily similar to those he recalled on Ice Mask a couple years back, though instead of a smile, it was simply a blank look. A straight line for a mouth and eyes. They stared at him for a moment. He stared back. Suddenly, she leapt forward, arms outstretched as shadow-like hands clamped around his throat. He went flying back, slamming against the mattress, head resting on the pillow. She... It was straddling him, hands squeezing his throat. It simply stared, squeezing tighter, the pressure increasing.

He stared in shock for a moment, then began fighting back, punching and kicking. He widened his eyes as his limbs went through the creature. Like it was a shadow. The pressure increased, and he began coughing and gasping. He watched in horror as the eyes went from straight lines to curving upwards, mouth curving downwards, suddenly looking identical to Ice Mask's mask. Slowly, it leaned down next to his ear. He watched as it said something, though it's mouth didn't move. It was as if it was projecting it's thoughts.

"What is it, _Greeny?" _it snickered, the voice sounding eerily like Blue, the nickname said girl came up with for him. "Feeling under the weather?" It cackled, then it leaned back up so it was looking at him, increasing the pressure. Green saw spots go around his vision, and he knew it was bad.

His hand knocked against the nightstand, and he snatched up his pendant. Ignoring the fact that it was glowing a strange bluish-green light, he thrust his hand through the things chest. Suddenly, it shrieked in agony, leaping back for a moment. Green scrambled up after gasping for a moment, holding the pendant in front of him as the strange shadow flickered around, glaring at him.

Green didn't say anything for a moment, slowly moving the pendant so that it was around his neck. He watched the shadow out of the corner of his eye as he snatched up his belongings, slinging Blue's bag over his shoulder as he looked frantically for the girl. Had she already made a run for it?

Unsettled by the shadow that followed him around the room with it's eyes, he bolted out of the room. Trying to wrap his mind around what happened, he slammed into something. Said 'something' reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Out of sheer reflex, he swung as hard as he could, earning the sound of a crack and a cry of pain.

"Ow! Fuck, you can hit!" Onyx cried out. Green panted slightly, trying to regain his bearings.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Grievers." Onyx stated. "That's what. We've got a lot of problems. I think everyone else is out and-" he blinked, looking at the still glowing pendant. "Holy shit." Onyx stated, staring at it. "Where did you get that?"

"I've always had it." Green responded. Onyx blinked, then looked to the side.

"Do you know where Blue is?" he asked slowly. Green blinked.

"I don't know, one of those... _Griever _things nearly strangled me to death. I was in such a hurry to get myself away from them that I just hoped she already left." Onyx glanced at the yellow bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Without her bag and pokémon?" he asked. Green widened his eyes at this, realizing that he had left Blue alone with... with those things. He whipped back around to get her, to find her before he found a corpse, but was stopped when Onyx grabbed his shoulder. "Don't. I need both of you alive, as of now."

"What do you mean?" Green asked, whipping back around. Onyx pointed to the pendant.

"That," he said. "Should not be glowing like that, right? Which means something happened. I think I know what's going on, but in order for this to work out, I need to talk to Blue alone right now." he looked forward. "I have a feeling that she's not going to be happy if you see her right now." he turned back around. "But that thing will keep the Grievers away. But hide it for now, okay? Once we split up, I'll make sure to get you and Blue. Then we'll discuss what's going on. If I'm right," Onyx smirked. "Then maybe my life won't be so sorrowful."

o.0.o.0.o

Onyx watched as Green tucked the pendant under his shirt, then bolted down the hallway. He turned back towards the direction he came, and inhaled, sorting out the plethora of scents until...

"There we go." he smirked, sprinting forward. He whipped around the corner, running into an open room and immediately plunging a flaming fist into a shadow. He whipped around, letting out a menacing snarl as a couple more Grievers began to surround them. With his one fist in flames, successfully deterring them for the time being, he eased himself towards the bathroom door.

He knew that he couldn't open the door with a flaming fist for fear of startling Blue, who he knew was on the other side. But he also knew that the minute he let up the light, the Grievers would attack. Growling, he, in one swift motion, opened the door, doused the flames around his wrist, and slammed the door shut. He turned to Blue, and saw her sitting in the corner with her knees to her chest, hands hiding something atop her head.

"Blue!" he said suddenly. He leaned down in front of her, slowly peeling her hands from her head. He frowned at what he saw. He waved his hand over her. "Come on." he said, yanking her up by the arm. She caught her reflection in the mirror, blinking.

"Wh-What?" she asked, tapping her head in confusion. "Where-?"

"It's a small illusion spell." Onyx said. "Should last you about twelve hours or so, okay? I think I know what's going on, so don't mention this to _anyone. _Not the spell, not this little breakdown event, not... what happened to you. No one, okay?"

"That won't be hard." Blue scoffed back. "Just keep the illusion up twenty-four-seven." Onyx smirked.

"I'll see what I can do." one arm around Blue's forearm, with the other, slowly, he eased the door open, and before the Grievers even had a chance to turn their heads, her alit the same head in flames. Blue gasped at the fire, jerking back slightly, but Onyx held tight. "Not smart. Those things will tear you to pieces. Just stick close to me and move _slowly. _Those things," he looked up at the Grievers, eyes following them with every move. "Don't like light. But if I make the flames much bigger than this, then I'll light the room on fire, and we don't need that, do we?" he snickered slightly as they eased along the wall, slowly. "Oh, and don't tell anyone about this, either, okay?"

"You know I can blackmail you easily now, right?" she stated quietly. Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Saying this to the guy who's hiding your secret, Blue?" Blue pouted at this.

"Touché." she stated.

"We're going to bolt the minute we get to the front door." Onyx said, easing the bedroom door open and walking out. Blue felt her stomach drop as the Shadows circled around them, as stalking their prey before attacking. She found it more unsettling that there was nothing but slits for eyes and a mouth and they strangely resembled the dexholders.

She glanced up. They were almost at the door. Onyx glanced at her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." she answered. Onyx nodded, and with movement that seemed almost to fast for her eyes, the flames were gone and they were bolting down the hallway. The Grievers shrieked at the opportunity and began to chase them.

Blue was surprised that she was able to keep up with Onyx, for the seventeen-year-old seemed to be going at an almost inhuman speed, the finely painted hallways and decorations blurring past her. She withheld the temptation to laugh as adrenaline pumped through her veins.

Onyx practically kicked through the doors to the stairs, and bolted down them. Blue followed as quickly as possible. They went down maybe fifteen or so flights of stairs. She turned to go down another flight of stairs, not to surprised to see Onyx already at the bottom of that flight. She turned to go down, then shrieked as one of the Grievers grabbed her ankle, sending her sprawling forward.

One minute she was on the ground, the next she was being whipped around and was flying through the air. She remembered hearing the loud cackles of the Grievers, hearing a shout of fear from Onyx, then her back collided with something hard. It seemed to go in slow motion for a few seconds as something cracked and shifted under her weight. She felt something dig painfully into her back and suddenly was assaulted by the cold night air.

"_Huh," _she thought absentmindedly as she stared up at the stars, feeling weightless for a moment. "_What a clear night it is tonight."_

Then gravity kicked in.

She was falling, falling fast. She stared at the shattered window that she fell from, one arm outstretched as if she expected Onyx or even a Griever to grab her hand and pull her back to safety. She saw a flash of orange and heard shrieks of rage and agony. Onyx was frantically looking over the edge, and a part of Blue's mind, her silly, sarcastic part, she was glad she was wearing her silly squirtle-patterned pajama pants and T-shirt. No doubt if she was wearing a nightgown, like Platinum had donned in, Onyx would have no doubt had seen what was _under _the skirt.

She was the queen of blackmail, and there was no way that she was going to allow that grinning idiot to take over the title. He had enough against her as it is...

"_BLUE!"_

Someone was screaming her name, but she was having trouble placing who, exactly, it was. No, two people. Two... a male... a female... but who? She couldn't tell... But she knew that, by the grace of Arceus, if or if she did not survive this fall, everything would be changed. Forever changed.

She remembered crashing into some trees and blacking out.

o.0.o.0.o

_Forever changed, nothing ever stays the same, forever named, forever changed. She remembers the change in her body, the blooming within..._

o.0.o.0.o

_Forever Changed_

_Carrie Underwood_

o.0.o.0.o

**Wooow, I'm tired. Strange. :/**

**BUT OH MY HOLY ARCEUS, DO I HAVE NEWS. A NEW FIRE EMBLEM GAME WAS ANNOUNCED TO BE RELEASED SOMETIME THIS YEAR!**

***fangirl spasm***

***ahem***

**Read and review! Enjoy!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	4. The Turquoise

**Feels like forever since I updated this. XD **

**Amy47101 does not not own pokémon or Witch and Wizard, which this story is loosely based off of. She only owns Jade, Onyx, Opal, and Orange.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Jade and Onyx Arc_

_Part Two_

_The Exposed_

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Four_

"Where's Blue?"

Those were the first words out of Greens mouth as Onyx approached them alone and looking slightly beat up. Everyone was silent as they looked for their mischievous friend. Onyx reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a low chuckle.

"We were about fifteen stories up, going fast, but then, um, a Griever grabbed her ankle and... uh..."

"And what?" Silver growled out. Onyx swallowed.

"Whipped her around and threw her."

"Is she okay?!" Yellow asked. "We should get her to a hospital!"

"Did you _leave her _with those things?!" exclaimed White, horrified. Onyx grinned.

"You didn't let me finish. Erm..." he looked over his shoulder. "How much time would I have to run?"

"None." Green responded. "Because I'll make sure my Charizard burns you to a crisp before you even can take a step."

"Well, shit." Onyx muttered before bringing his head up to look him in the eye. "The Grievers grabbed her by the ankle, whipped her around, and threw her out the window. The glass shattered upon contact. By the time I got back up there and eliminated them, she was already out of my sight."

There was a long moment of silence, as if they were trying to process the information. There was a flash of red, and then a crack. Onyx's head snapped to the side, practically twisting him around as he fell to the ground.

"Oooow..." Onyx muttered. "Ah ha ha... ha... Fuck, you hit harder than Green."

"You were laughing." Silver growled out fist still clenched tightly as Onyx crossed his legs. "Blue might be dead and you. Were. _Laughing."_

Onyx stood.

"Second punch to the face." Onyx said, holding up two fingers. "You guys gotta stop that, or I'm gonna look all ugly when I see my little sister and Jade again."

"That's all you can think about?! Blue is probably _dead." _Gold exclaimed.

"Um, nope." Onyx rolled his eyes. "You guys seem to have a tendency of cutting people off when they're trying to explain something."

"Then spit it out all ready!" Sapphire shot back.

"I think she's alive." he tapped his nose. "I've got a mighty fine sniffer, you see, and I didn't smell any blood. Plus..." he trailed off, glancing at Green. Green knew the pendant was still glowing under his shirt, and it was beginning to get warmer and warmer. "Well, who has a little thing called 'gut instinct'?"

"Then why are we standing here?" Ruby exclaimed. "We need to find her!"

"Blood or no blood, a fall from fifteen stories will surely be fatal." Platinum stated.

"Plus the sun is coming up." Yellow said. "If we change now, the sun should be up fully and we should be safe from those Grievers, right?"

"Grievers hate the sun, so yep, we'll be safe." Onyx said. "Just don't hit me anymore." he stretched. "I say lets check into a pokémon center or something, change, and begin searching."

"Who put you in charge?" Sapphire asked defensively. Onyx yawned.

"Got a better idea?" no one answered. Onyx grinned. "Good." He walked off, everyone reluctantly following him. Green hung back a bit with Silver, the two narrowing their eyes as everyone else went after him.

"Do you trust him?" Silver asked, watching Green out of the corner of his eye. Green waited for everyone else to get ahead, then began walking after them.

"Onyx? I'm not sure if I should or shouldn't trust him." Green responded. "One minute he's a cool, great guy the next he's taking charge of the situation, then the next he's laughing everything off."

"I'm trying to figure out if he's bipolar or has multiple personalities." Silver told him. "He's got to have something wrong with him mentally."

"I can't be to sure." Green responded. "I think he's been honest with us thus far. We have a plethora of reasons to distrust him, but something is telling me that we should trust him for the timebeing."

"Timebeing being the key word here." Silver said. "You're having your doubts."

"Aren't we all?" Green responded. "One minute he saves us, next he lets those things throw Blue out a window." he shook his head. "But lets focus on our priorities. We need to find Blue, quickly."

"Lets just hope we find her alive."

o.0.o.0.o

A pair of light pink eyes blinked themselves awake, glancing around. Her eyes took in a nice room with sunlight filtering through the windows, a dresser sitting in the corner, a mirror to the right, and a lamp with a fan whirring around above her. She groaned, turning over and burying her face into the soft pillow.

"Wait." she muttered, thoughts registering before she bolted up, blinking. There were no beds or pillows in the N.O. holding facilities! Then where...?

She heard doorsteps approaching the door, and she tensed. Who was waiting for her? The door eased open, and she gripped the covers tightly. An elderly man walked into the room, donned in a lab coat and slacks with a colorful tie. He was bald, with a mustache under his nose and sunglasses over his eyes.

"Good morning, Opal." he smiled. "It's good to see you awake."

Her brain barely registered his gentle tone. He knew her name. He had on a lab coat. He was a bad guy. A scientist. She watched his lab coat shift as he moved towards her. Her eyes shot around the room again. She didn't see any needles or probes, but that didn't mean that he didn't have any in his pockets...

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Opal swallowed.

"The coat." she muttered. "Could you take it off, please?" he cocked his head to the side, as if curious by the request, then walked out into the hallway. Opal stiffened. Was it all just an act? A cruel trick by the N.O.? What was his reasoning for leaving? Was he going to get his needles now?

He came back in without the coat, bringing a drink with him.

"Here." he said, passing the can to her. She studied it. It didn't seem tampered with... "My name is Blaine. Are you aware of where you are right now?" Opal shook her head, cracking open the can and taking a hesitant sip. It was the most delicious thing she's had to drink in... Arceus knows how long.

"No." Opal shook her head. "No. What's going on?"

"Currently, you're in on the Sevii Islands, Kanto. We found you on Cinnabar Island."

"Cinnabar...? Why aren't we there, then?"

"What do you mean? Cinnibar is a barren wasteland, destroyed by the volcano. It made national news about four years ago. How did you not know?"

Opal didn't answer.

"Are you okay if I ask you questions?" Blaine asked. Opal shrugged.

"How do you know my name?"

"When we found you, you were muttering 'My name is Opal Kokuyōseki. I am searching for my big brother. They're after my big brother. They're going to capture him. I escaped from hell. But they let me go.', quote on quote, word for word. I believe it was from a brief mental collapse because you seem fine now, but..."

"I don't want to talk about it." Opal muttered.

"Understandable." Blaine nodded. "May I ask where are you from?"

"The Tolerin region."

"Who's your big brother? What's he like?"

"Erm... His name is Onyx. And he's two years older than me."

"Is he... like you?"

"Like me? What are you talking about?" Blaine paused, then walked out of the room again. There was a moment of silence as Opal pondered what he meant. Her mind was so foggy... It was like she was swimming through cotton candy...

Blain walked in again, holding a small hand mirror.

"Could you possibly," he held up the hand mirror, passing it to her. She looked into it. At what she saw, everything suddenly snapped back. Who she was, what she went through, and what she was. "Explain this to me, Opal?"

o.0.o.0.o

Blue groaned out in pain as she moved slightly, feeling an immense pain shooting up and down her spine as she shifted. She fluttered open her eyes, blinking as she realized that she was moving about slightly. A slight bobbing action as if she was riding upon Jiggly. Had the first pokémon she ever received saved her from an early death?

"J-Jiggly?" she muttered as she opened her eyes.

"You have a Wigglytuff nicknamed Jiggly too?" a voice said. She blinked her eyes a bit, turning her head to the left, seeing a young woman around eighteen with light brown hair that fell to her lower back. Her legs were folded to the side, and she was smiling at her. Blue wasn't to sure if it was a dream or something, but she swore this girl looked strikingly like her, with the exception that her hair was light brown and her eyes were a bright turquoise. She closed her eyes, bringing the back of her hand to her mouth as she laughed. "Heeheehee! Well, what a coincidence! _My _Wigglytuff is named Jiggly too!"

"You..." Blue blinked. "You look a lot like me." She blinked.

"Do I? Heeheehee! This day is full of crazy coincidences!" she smiled. "My name is Turquoise, and you, of course, are Blue Ao. Everyone knows you."

"What's going on?" Blue asked, blinking in confusion.

"Well, I saw you falling out of a building last night, and I got Wiggly," she patted the pokémon affectionately. "To grab you before you hit the ground. You're probably exhausted and terribly confused."

"Are we still near Celadon? Where are the others?" Blue asked, sitting up.

"We're above Saffron right now." Turquoise said. Blue did a double-take.

"Saffron?! Why?!"

"Heeheehee! Because Green would worry oh so much if you suddenly up and disappeared on him, and I think it would be fun to make him squirm." Blue blinked for a moment, scooching over so she was closer to the girl.

"Why Green?" she asked, nudging her with her elbow. Turquoise snickered.

"Because I know something you don't~!" she laughed. "But seriously, though, look." she pointed over the edge, and Blue blinked. Through the clouds and trees, she barely saw a blond head of hair. She blinked, the image becoming clear, and she could barely believe she could make him out from a distance.

"Kristoff!" she exclaimed. Turquoise winked.

"Bingo. We're following him."

"How did you know that we needed to find him?"

"Orange told me."

"Okay." Blue sighed. "And how, exactly, does Orange know?"

"Well, he was with Yellow when Jade got taken. Haven't she or Onyx told you about him?"

"Well, no. With so much that's happened, I suppose it slipped their minds." Blue said, rubbing her temples.

"Well, he's helping to search as well. I'm keeping contact with him. Currently, he's heading to Cinnabar to pick up Opal and bring her back to Onyx. He thinks that the N.O. agents will send one after Opal and one after Onyx, and they probably have Jade locked up somewhere. Once they acquire all three of them, they'll high-tail it back to Tolerin."

"Are you working with Jade and Onyx? You sound like you know a lot..." Blue trailed off, eyeing the girl warily, albeit, curiously. Turquoise laughed.

"No, we're not working with them. We know _of _them, but we aren't exactly working for them yet. But don't worry." she flashed a grin. "We're on your side." She paused a moment, taking in Blue's appearance. "Anyways, you can't be running around in your pajamas when we're on a stealth mission, and it seems you don't have any extra clothes with you..." she trailed off, tapping on Jiggly. It began moving down, as if preparing to land. As they moved down, she began digging through her bag. "Hopefully you don't mind borrowing some of mine. We seem to be pretty close in size, so it should fit."

"Thank you." Blue said, taking the articles of clothing.

"Besides, I was planning on landing soon anyways. The trees are starting to become less dense around here, and with one glance, he could see us. It's kinda hard to miss a huge pink blimp in the sky. You can change, then we can continue to follow him on foot."

"Sounds good to me." Blue smiled, hopping off of Jiggly as Turquoise followed, returning the Wigglytuff to it's pokéball.

"Don't worry, I won't peek, heeheehee~!" the young woman said as Blue went behind a tree. Blue glanced at the outfit, slightly surprised to see that she had unfolded a little black dress. Slipping off her pajamas and pulling the dress over her head, she tugged it on, surprised that it fit her perfectly, but not entirely unsurprised. She and that Turquoise character shared the same body type, after all.

In fact, now that she thought about it, she and Turquoise were similar in more than just body type. With the exception of her eyes and hair, Turquoise was the spitting image of herself! She snickered as the next thought flitted through her mind. Turquoise looked like her, yet had Green's hair color and their eye colors mixed together! Oh, the fun she'd having teasing him when she brought this up later.

But in all seriousness, she would've just brushed it off, saying it was some sort of fangirl, and if not, it was a strange coincidence, but yet... yet something tugged at the back of her mind that there was a deeper connection to this girl.

"But I'm sure I never met her before in my life." she muttered as she smoothed down the black dress, grinning. Oh, sweet, sweet nostalgia.

She moved around the tree, grinning.

"All done~!" she sang out. Turquoise grinned, holding up a pair of black ankle boots.

"My spare. I need those back later, though." Turquoise grinned. Blue slipped them on. They were a little tight, but she could deal with it. "This way," Turquoise muttered, waving her forward. The two girls headed after the direction that they had seen Kristoff walking.

Soon, they were just behind him, watching his tench coat billow around him as he walked. Blue widened her eyes, grabbing onto Turquoise's elbow.

"He's going towards Celadon!" she whispered. Turquoise ground her teeth together.

"He's got to be going after Onyx, then." she muttered. "But he's surrounded by the dexholders, so he should be safe. I know he's a newly awakened host of the Darkening, but I'm pretty sure that Onyx, with the other dexholders, can handle him. What could he want, then?" Blue widened her eyes.

"Red." she said. "Red's in a coma!" Turquoise snapped her head around at her.

"Crap." she stood thoughtfully for a moment. "Time for a diversion. We're going to be attracting attention to ourselves, but..."

"I'll do it." Blue nodded in confirmation. Turquoise grinned at her.

"Lets get his attention. He'll focus on us, and hopefully, the sound of battle will attract some one or even one of the other dexholders. Willing and ready?"

"I'll do it." Blue nodded determinedly. Turquoise grinned, then turned, stepping out of the foliage with Blue behind her with a hand cupped around her mouth.

"Hey, stupid!"

Immediately, Kristoff whipped around to look at them. Blue opened her eyes and took a shuddery gulp. His eyes were completely black, no pupils or iris's or anything. Just complete darkness.

She suddenly really, really hoped someone will hear them.

"You." he stated simply. His whole body was surrounded in a shadowy darkness, and she was sure that the shadows were dripping off of him, like water or something. He raised a single arm, hand extended towards them. "You two, as well...?"

Blue wasn't sure what he was talking about, or if he said 'You too,' directed towards either her or Turquoise or 'You two,' towards the both of them. Either way, she had a sickening feeling he's kill them both is moment permitted.

"What?" Turquoise shot back, confidently. "Jade wasn't enough for you?"

"Submit yourselves to the N.O. or I will be forced to eliminate you from this planet."

"Cool!" Blue exclaimed cheekily. "I always wanted to live on Mars!" Kristoff narrowed his eyes.

"Then so be it." the shadows shifted around him, suddenly shooting at them at sharp points.

"Dodge!" Turquoise shouted. Blue stepped to the left, nearly shrieking when one of them flew by her cheek, nearly cutting off a lock of her hair. "We can handle this! We've got this!"

Was she really sure about that? Blue had no idea what she was doing. She didn't have any pokémon on her, hell, she didn't even have a weapon, and she wasn't to sure what Turquoise managed to fit in her tiny little bag on her hip.

Suddenly, a roar pierced the air, rising over the trees. It didn't sound like a pokémon, but it barely sounded human.

Oh Arceus, what did she manage to get herself into?

o.0.o.0.o

"Okay, so I want a couple of you to station yourselves around the city. I want Black and White to stay in the city and search around to see if she got through or she's wandering around. Check all the landmarks, including the department store." Green said once everyone was changed and prepared for a search.

Everyone was eagerly waiting for a job to do, hoping to find their senior and friend as quickly as possible.

"Platinum, Pearl, and Dia, head onto route sixteen and search there. Tell the guard there that if they spot her, stop her and contact you immediately. The same goes for Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald and route seventeen. If any of you spot her, contact another group as quickly as possible."

He turned to Gold, Silver, and Crystal. He had opened his mouth to tell them to help search through the city with Black and White, when a single thought seemed to burn into his mind.

_Don't leave Red alone._

"Earth to Green? You there Green?" Gold asked, waving his hand in front of his seniors face. Green blinked a moment, them shook his head.

"Sorry. I want the three of you to go watch Red."

"But isn't Blue our main priority?" Crystal questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I just want a couple of us stationed outside the hospital. I think they're going to try to kick us while we're down, and I'm not willing to risk it."

No one questioned it, waiting for anything else.

"Onyx and Yellow, both of you will come with me to search for her, starting where she fell. Okay?"

"Right-o, Big Boss." Onyx said, giving him a two-fingered salute. Yellow clenched her fists to her chest in obvious worry, nodding. Green turned to look at the rest of the dexholders. "We don't know what condition she's in, so treat the situation gently."

With a chorus of agreements, they split up. Green led Yellow and Onyx back to the hotel. Of course, they had checked earlier, but found nothing but broken glass. They were going back to do a recheck, look over what they had to see if they missed anything.

Coming upon the scene, they saw nothing had changed.

"I guess they either didn't notice or the people who were hired to clean it up haven't gotten here yet." Yellow muttered, glancing about. Green leaned down, picking up a random piece of glass.

"Something's bothering me." he muttered. "Shouldn't there be blood or something? The glass should've cut her up something good, and even if crashing through it didn't, falling through all these trees and landing _on _glass should've at least left a little blood evidence."

Onyx glanced about, then began climbing into a tree.

"What are you doing, Onyx?" Yellow asked, watching as her got to the higher branches.

"Getting this from a more creative point of view." he grinned, leaping from one branch to another, till he was out of sight. Green, feeling as if he was standing in the center of the scene, eyed the spot where he supposed Onyx was.

"What do you see?" he asked.

"Something interesting!" Onyx laughed. He jumped from the high branch he was on, getting a gasp of fear from Yellow and a twitch of surprise from Green, both watching as he did a front flip, laughing in a carefree manner, then landing, quite literally, on all fours, his arms and legs bent slightly as his joints reacted to his meowth-like landing. Standing up, he pointed at the ground. "Notice how the grass is undisturbed here. Now don't ya think that if Blue landed somewhere here, it'd be even the tiniest bit disturbed from her landing and then herself either getting up and walking off or dragging herself away?"

"He's right." Green muttered as he stared at the ground where the glass was scattered. "The dew's still fresh."

"Plus, there's a huge empty space around here. Like a circle. So something big and circular caught Blue before she hit the ground." Onyx added on. Yellow widened her eyes.

"Jiggly? Maybe it carried her off." Yellow pointed out. Green responded by opening Blue's bag, which hung from his shoulder, and held up her belt of pokéballs.

"All six of them are here." he stated, hand gripping a certain one. "Including Jiggly." he glanced at the six pokéballs. "And even if it was Jiggly that caught her, why would Jiggly carry her off? Or why would Blue order it to take her away from here without checking up with us? I know Blue is carefree, but she has to know we're concerned about her, right?"

"It makes sense." Yellow stated. There was a brief silence.

"I say we search around here. She fell out when the sun was rising, right? It's barely six in the morning, so whomever saved, or kidnapped her, has to be close by." Yellow bit her nails nervously while Green rubbed his temples.

"I don't know if I can stand another kidnapping right now." he muttered. Onyx opened his mouth, as if ready to cheerfully say something, then shut his mouth abruptly. He took a whiff of the air, as if smelling it, then growled like a pokémon. His fists were clenched as he bent his head down, the growls becoming increasingly louder. With this came the equally growing sense of fear that sank into Green's stomach.

Something was wrong, that, or something was about to _go _terribly wrong.

He stood up, turning in a random direction while Yellow stared at in the same direction, shaking. Onyx didn't move.

"Do you feel it too, Green?" Yellow whispered fearfully. There was a long pause after Green nodded in confirmation. Onyx clenched his fists in fury. Then he snapped his head back, roaring.

"_KRISTOFF, YOU DAMN BASTARD!" _he roared as a wave of heat washed over the two other dexholders. Yellow shrieked fearfully while Green took a hesitant step back from the raging teenager.

Onyx whipped around and bolted in the direction where the two felt the dark, unusual presence.

o.0.o.0.o

"Why are you holding back, Blue?!" Turquoise exclaimed, Blue could hardly believe what she was seeing on the girl. She didn't want to believe it. Because if she had them, that meant that what she saw in the mirror last night...!

"_I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU, YOU STUPID BASTARD!" _

Blue whipped around and saw Onyx crashing through the trees, roaring in rage as he rammed a flaming fist into Kristoff, or at least, attempted to. Kristoff sent him flying back by sending several of his shadows at him. Regardless, Onyx leapt back up, growling like a feral beast.

"I did not expect to have two of them pop up. You," he nodded towards Turquoise, "Weren't even registered! How very sneaky, you little Purrlion."

"You'll never take me alive!" Turquoise shot back. Onyx snarled, leaping at Kristoff again. At that moment, she realized that he had them too. So that was how he knew so much about hiding hers...!

He was sent back again, crashing into a tree, then grabbed by the ankle. He got whipped around, and thrown into a tree. Sliding down, he landed on his side, practically whimpering.

"When will you learn that," Kristoff grabbed him again, slamming him into another tree. "Irritating." _Slam. _"Me." _Slam. _"Is." _Slam. _"A very, very bad idea!" _SLAM, SLAM, SLAM, SLAM._

"You trying to kill him?!" Turquoise exclaimed, leaping at Kristoff and clawing at his face.

"You persistent, low-level cat!" Kristoff snarled, grabbing her head with his hand. "Just die already!"

"Turquoise!" Blue shrieked. She couldn't quite explain it, but somehow, an unbridled rage began to course through her veins. She was shrieking something as she lunged at Kristoff, mixed with growling. She recalled tearing out chunks of his hair and trying to shred his jacket from behind, but for the most part, she had blacked out.

"Blue?!" she came to when she heard his voice. Panting, teeth bared like fangs, she turned, hovering protectively over Turquoise. Yellow had her hands over her mouth, eyes wide with an emotion she couldn't quite detect, and Green just looked flabbergasted, mouth agape, eyes wide, a complete turnaround from his usual glare.

Slowly, Blue raised her hands from her sides, loosing her fighting stance as she recognized the scent of her friends-the back of her mind shrieking that she was recognizing a _scent- _and saw the tips of her fingertips red, as if someone had dipped them in red paint.

A rather unpleasant scent wafted up to her nose, and she cringed. Blood? Oh dear Arceus...

What... What on earth had she done?!

o.0.o.0.o

_Just one spark is all it takes...I tried so hard but it all goes up in flames. This is not the way that I thought I would turn out to be. Tried to get but all that I got was more insanity. Broken everything that I touched, just gone against me. I can't get away from the fire that burns inside, consuming. I fight to stay alive but I can't breathe. The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything. This is the madness in me!_

o.0.o.0.o

_Madness in Me_

_Skillet_

o.0.o.0.o

**So the Queen of Cliffhangers is BACK. Mwahahahahaha!**

**So what's going on with Blue and Onyx, eh? And who is this mysterious Turquoise? Oh, and just a quick little tidbit. Turquoise IS the trainer who was in the tree outside Celadon in the last chapter.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


End file.
